Before the barn an unwelcome surprise
by peanutlee33
Summary: Glenn and Maggie have hit it off, romantically, and plan a casual romp after dinner. However, Glenn gets distracted in process by the locked family barn, and soon uncovers a most unwelcome surprise.


Daryl lay awake on his cot, still strung out by the events of earlier that day…

Eliminating Walkers was nothing new; the group had dealt with that morbid reality since the outbreak.

Today, however, was different...

After literally _days_ searching endlessly for a missing child; presumed lost in the mystifying depths of the deep Georgia woods; hopefully well-hidden from even the hungriest morbid Walker, a miraculous break in providence that should have resulted in a mother/child reunion allowing the surviving group get on their way down the road, had proved itself pathetically uneventful.

Such providence would ultimately prove idiotic; almost mocking, in a sense…

All the intensive army and combat training Daryl had endured during his twenties had now deemed pointless. Useless, in fact, following the devastating conclusion at the barn earlier.

At present, he somehow managed to subconsciously block both the images of Walker Sophia; a dearly loved, friendly, active child of eleven, emerge from that barn, and her attractive widowed-mother Carol held tightly; near hostage; in some strange odd-romantic sense, within his powerful muscular grip, as she attempted to run to Walker Sophia with open arms.

Gradually, Daryl sustained, forcing back his thoughts enough to temporarily clear his mind.

Instead, within the stilled darkness, Daryl quietly listened to Carol's soft grieving sobs from across the way, which merely deepened the anger and frustration toiling slowly within his inner conscience, like a wounded soldier during his own days of army combat.

The warrior in him wanted nothing more than to snap _"Hush already! It's done! She's gone! Now, go to sleep!"_ Carol's way. However the true man of his soul: the kind, tender, passionate heart hidden deep within him desired only to hold Carol's grieving heart within his strong, warm, muscular embrace, and compassionately speak words of comfort that only a real man could offer.

When he could bare it no longer, Daryl finally sat up; tossing his blanket aside, then crossed the short distance over to Carol's cot.

Ever-so gently he sat at the edge, behind Carol, and reached out his hand to her head, lightly stroking the hair about her ears while gazing down at her and fighting back his own emotions of grief, sorrow, and interest. Carol did not respond; lost in emotional distance, obviously dissolved within her own grief of a lost motherhood.

His hand found its way to her forehead as his tender gaze looked down upon her.

Finally Carol turned her face upward at Daryl, and she wiped away a tear; the emotional intensity of her grief almost causing _him_ to break.

Ever-so gently Daryl slid one arm under Carol's back and pulled her upright, close to him, as a tear cascaded down her cheek; her eyes only momentarily meeting his. Carol found it difficult to look at Daryl; her thoughts dissolving only to the memory of her beloved, now deceased Sophia.

Gently, Daryl took Carol in his arms, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder as he enveloped her within his warm, masculine embrace.

As he held her, he became suddenly, unusually, and quite frankly, _awkwardly_ aware of a newer, different sense: odd feelings of love, interest, and care unwillingly wafting through his tough, kickass warrior heart, and soul.

It certainly didn't help, the close proximity of Carol's lips near his, as her head rested on his shoulder; he could feel her breath. But in her grief Daryl could not bring himself to disrespect the moment with any gentle kiss or silly romantic notion, but instead listened to Carol's soft breathing and gentle sniffling as he held her.

Hold on…! He wasn't supposed to "feel" anything... That wasn't right! He was a trained soldier for chrissakes! What the hell!

"Feeling" was for pussies, not trained-combat soldiers!

It wasn't his fault that young Sophia ran off into the woods like she did and got herself bit; wandering day and night, with those damned Walkers on the loose, forcing him and Rick on some endless, godforsaken wild goose chase…Him almost getting himself killed in the process...And always, _always_ turning up empty-handed! Damn it all!

It wasn't his fault that in spite all that effort, young Sophia ended up in that barn, full of Walkers. As one of them!

Jesus!

And Carol! Did he tell Carol to go running like that toward the barn? Forcing him to grab her with his strong muscular arms and restrain her? Nearly groping her… Nearly arousing his masculine senses at that?

Good God.

Couldn't Carol see that that _thing_ wasn't Sophia anymore?

Was she truly that blind to not realize that her Sophia had turned Walker? Everyone else saw it!

It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He didn't ask to get involved. It wasn't his place, nor his concern.

As he somehow managed to calm and restrain his racing abstract thoughts, Daryl was keenly aware again of the closeness…Carol wrapped within his comforting arms; her lips near his as she rested against his shoulder.

However, nowhere near were his senses calmed, nor his conscience eased.

Somehow he managed solely to focus on her soft breathing and quiet sniffling as he held her close.


End file.
